Team 7 (Kakashi)
Name: Team Kakashi (aka: Team 7) * Leader: Kakashi Hatake * Members: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) * Affiliation: Konohagakure * Status: Inactive, Sasuke Uchiha defected from Konohagakure, remaining members currently a part of Team Yamato, Kakashi Hatake currently the temporary leader of Team Kurenai Team Kakashi, also known as Team 7, is a Genin team led by Kakashi Hatake. This team consists of members using a variety of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu tactics and Kakashi can be an example to prove that none of the members are limited to a fighting style: * Sasuke, who at first excelled in ninjutsu and taijutsu, grew fond of using genjutsu. * Sakura, who was good with genjutsu tactics, now sports in taijutsu and medical ninjutsu. * Naruto remained confident in his ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques. It should be noted that each of the members from Team Kakashi are capable of being even stronger than the Sannin as stated by a number of characters throughout the story. From a series of events, Team Kakashi was fragmented when Sasuke Uchiha defected from Konohagakure to join Orochimaru, though the remaining members stayed together as Team Kakashi almost two years after the defection. This team resembles Team Minato because there is Kakashi, an Uchiha, a medical-nin and the Fourth Hokage's son. Yet, Team Kakashi also resembles the Sannin, since Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke share traits with and are each respectively trained by Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Due to being one member short after Sasuke's defection, Sai was put into Team Kakashi as Sasuke's replacement. Missions Stated in chronological order: Lost Pet "Tora" Search Mission *'Rank:' D-Rank *'Status:' Success Team 7 was hired by the Feudal Lord's wife to find her lost cat. This early mission only served to frustrate Naruto. His complaints after this mission caused the Third Hokage to give the team their first C-Rank mission. Mission to the Land of Waves *'Rank:' C-rank (technically A-rank) *'Status:' Success The Third Hokage assigned Team 7 a C-Rank escort mission, to escort the bridge builder, Tazuna. The mission was technically A-rank due to the attacks by other ninja. Prior to the Chunin Exams *'Rank:' D-Rank Team 7 hired to pull weeds out of a lady's garden (Naruto ended up being beaten by the lady for pulling up her special herbs). *'Rank:' D-Rank Team 7 ordered to clean the river of litter (Naruto slips and is dragged over a waterfall where he is saved by Sasuke). *'Rank:' D-Rank Team 7 hired to walk dogs (Naruto picks the biggest dog to out-match Sasuke and is dragged by the dog into a minefield). Filler *'Rank:' B-Rank (possibly A-Rank as Tsunade stated) *'Status:' Success Team 7 is hired to protect Idate Morino during his race. Rescue Gaara *'Rank:' A-rank *'Status:' Success The Fifth Hokage upon Naruto's return receives a message from Sunagakure, to rescue the Fifth Kazekage from the Akatsuki. Upon mission completion, Kakashi was left incapacitated and was temporarily replaced by Tenzo (under the codename Yamato, see Tenzo-led Team Kakashi). Category:Teams Trivia * All original members have been involved in the defeat and/or killed of at least one Akatsuki member: Naruto defeated Pain and helped defeat Kakuzu, Sasuke defeated Deidara and Orochimaru, Sakura helped Chiyo defeat Sasori, and Kakashi helped in the demise of Kakuzu * All original members, excluding Kakashi, have been trained by one of the Sannin: Sakura by Tsunade, Naruto by Jiraiya and Sasuke by Orochimaru.